


You're Perfect

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Anders, Alpha Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Mental Illness, Omega Hawke, Past Abuse, Possible Mpreg, Still not sure, There will definitely be dicks tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Garrett Hawke isn't a typical omega. He isn't small or delicate and he sure as hell doesn't need an alpha's protection. Not to mention he doesn't see himself ever getting a mate. After being introduced to Fenris though, he finds himself wanting a mate and a family and so does Fenris. Unfortunately he isn't the only one after Garrett's heart.ORGarrett just wants to run his café please leave him out of your alpha bullshit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story for Dragon Age and I was really doubting if I should post this. I think it isn't great, but I hardly see any Omega Hawke that I felt like I just had to contribute.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!

Garrett Hawke was quite an oddity. He was a very tall man with broad shoulders and an impressive amount of muscles. The very sight of him made omegas and betas swoon. He was quick to help others and his sarcastic personality made it easy to approach him. He was popular with everyone, but never let it get to his head. Garrett could easily get any omega he wanted.

However, he was an omega.

Even as a teenager his size was massive. His parents as well as his friends expected him to present as an alpha. When he didn't present by 18, it was suspected that he was just going to be a large beta. Then, when he was almost 20, he entered his first heat.

Omegas were almost always on the smaller side with elves being the ones to usually present as such. It wasn't unheard of for the other races to have omegas, but it was odd for such a large human. Garrett hated being an omega. All the alphas around him enjoyed his company, but his size was an undesirable trait for a mate. They didn't want an omega that could tower over most alphas.

Between his size and embarrassingly overprotective younger brother, Garrett Hawke accepted that he would never have a mate. He was fine with that. After graduating college, he opened a small café and named it after his late sister. It wasn’t popular, but it made enough business for him to support himself.

The café was small and peaceful, making it popular with omegas and betas. At some point the man had even considered banning alphas since so many omegas went in when they received unwelcome attention. Fortunately his size was enough to deter alphas from causing trouble. Now the only trouble he had to deal with was a dwarf named Varric.

* * *

 

“Hawke! How’s my favorite omega?”

“Whatever it is, no.” Garrett grinned at the mock look of hurt on Varric’s face as the dwarf placed a hand over his heart.

“You wound me! You don’t even know what I’m going to say!”

The human chuckled and gestured for the dwarf to take a seat. Thank the Maker the café was always empty this time of day. Once Varric was situated, Garrett leaned against the counter and gave him a small nod.

“You see Hawke I was thinking. You’re a nice guy and you deserve to have a loving mate. I’m willing to play matchmaker for you. I got Aveline and Donnic together after all.”

“I seem to recall that  _ I _ was the matchmaker for them along with Isabella.”

“That's not how I remember it.” Garrett rolled his eyes, but kept smiling as he brought out a rag to start wiping down the counter. “So I was thinking, how about you give Blondie a shot?”

Hawke groaned and shot his friend an exasperated look.

“Varric it was just a crush. He obviously only likes me as a friend and I’m fine with that.”

“Hey something could have happened if Junior didn’t get in the way! I bet it would’ve gone just like Rivaini’s story.”

“Carver’s just a bit protective, Varric. You know it’s normal for him since he’s an alpha.”

“Yeah yeah but the point is he can’t control who you mate with. Listen I met an alpha who I think is just your type. He’s an elf, kinda grumpy but seems like a great guy.”

Garrett arched an eyebrow. An alpha elf? That was certainly rare since they usually ended up being omegas and betas. The human found himself interested nonetheless. He had a sneaking suspicion that the alpha wouldn’t be interested, but he could humor his friend.

“What’s his name?” he asked, earning a smirk from Varric.

“His name is Fenris, but I call him Broody. Can’t remember anything about his job except that it has something to do with technology.”

“Thank you Varric that is so helpful. There are only so many jobs that involve technology.” 

“Meet me at The Hanged Man tonight at eight. Aveline is definitely going to come to make sure you don’t get any unwanted alpha attention.”

Aveline was an alpha female who had once saved Garrett from a group of alpha’s when they were both 20. It was only Garrett’s second heat so he wasn’t prepared for it to strike when he was walking home. The redhead had heard him crying out for help and fought off 3 alpha males by herself. 

Being an alpha herself, she had been affected by the omega’s scent as well, but she kept herself in check so she could escort him home. Leandra Hawke had been grateful to the stranger and soon after Aveline found herself becoming close friends with the Hawkes. 

Garrett had a feeling she was only coming to make sure no alpha’s tried to jump him again. He couldn't understand  _ why _ . He only became attractive to alpha’s during his heat and the woman knew his heat cycle better than he did. She always made sure to call around the time it was due to start to make sure he went straight to his heat room.

“Sounds great Varric,” Hawke said with a grin. “Just make sure she doesn’t scare Fenris off before I can even talk to him.”

“No promises. A beta like me can’t do much against her.”

“I don’t think another alpha can do much against her,” stated a new voice.

“Choir Boy!” Varric exclaimed, making Sebastian’s face twist into a look of disgust. He didn't say anything though. He knew when it was a pointless fight. “So what brings you here? Coming to check out the hottest omega Kirkwall has to offer?”

Sebastian’s face quickly turned bright red making the other human and dwarf burst into laughter. The laughter only caused the man’s blush to crawl down his neck. It took a few moments but soon the blush died down as did the others’ humor.

“Carver made it very clear that I was to not touch his older brother,” Sebastian stated with some amusement before offering Hawke a smile. “Otherwise I wouldn’t mind trying to court you.” Varric wiggled his eyebrows at the omega while said man just scoffed. 

“You don't need to say that to make me feel better about myself Sebastian,” Hawke chided.

“True. With the way Anders stares at you I’m surprised you aren’t oozing confidence.” At the mention of their friend the omega groaned and glared at Sebastian. 

“Maker’s breath… I already  _ told _ you guys it was just a crush. Besides he doesn’t give me looks.”

“Hawke you are pretty handsome and that's coming from me. “

“Varric if I promise to show up at The Hanged Man will you leave?” Hawke asked wearily. He really did not want to have this conversation. Varric smirked and nodded. He had figured the omega was going to not show up despite slready saying he would.

“Alright I know when I’m not wanted. Come on Choir Boy let's go.” Sebastian protested as he was dragged out of the café. It was quite amusing to see a beta drag an alpha around. Garrett shook his head and untied the apron he wore for work. He felt like closing early t oday.

* * *

Fenris glared into his glass of wine, wishing to be anywhere else. Yet here he was, agreeing to let the dwarf play matchmaker for him. He hadn’t been opposed to it since he had a hard time finding potential mates, but he hadn’t expected anyone  _ else  _ to show up.

At first it was just another alpha named Aveline, who clearly was protective of the man he was going to meet, and Varric. That had been fine with him. Then more came. Three more alphas and an omega, and almost all of them were irritating.

Isabella was too flirty, Merrill was way too happy even for an omega, and Anders just brushed him the wrong way. At least he could have a decent conversation with Sebastian. Over all, he was unimpressed and found himself losing the little patience he had. Not to mention the omega he came to meet was running late.

The only thing that kept him from leaving was Varric promising that the man, Hawke if he remembered correctly, was on his way. So he forced himself to start talking with his unwelcome company. Aveline and Sebastian were the only two he could truly tolerate, but found that Isabella was growing on him. Merrill was irritating in that she had what appeared to be endless energy. As for Anders, he just couldn't stand the other alpha.

He wasn’t sure why, but something was telling him the man wasn’t trustworthy. His every instinct screamed to fight the other alpha, to get him to leave. Fenris’ grip tightened on his glass momentarily before he forced himself to keep talking with Aveline about her job as a police chief.

After what felt like hours, Varric finally grinned and started waving someone over. The elf looked over and almost felt his heart stop. A man who had to be the most handsome human he’d ever seen was approaching, a huge smile on his face.

He was tall even by human standards. His large build could be considered intimidating, especially with the beard he had, but the effect vanished with his smile. His eyes were an odd shade of amber, vaguely reminding Fenris of the color leaves turn in the fall. For a moment Fenris thought the man was an alpha, but as he got closer the elf was finally able to pick up his scent. 

He was definitely an omega.

Finally the human was seated at their crowded table, claiming a seat between Aveline and Varric. The dwarf leaned in to whisper something to the newcomer, earning a laugh from the man. The sound alone seemed to make the group’s already happy mood even better.

“Broody, this is Garrett Hawke. He’s the omega I was telling you about.”

Garrett offered him another dazzling smile as he held his hand out. Fenris hesitated a moment before slowly taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake.

“It’s nice to meet you. If I remember correctly your name is Fenris, right?”

"Yes… It is nice to meet you too,” the elf managed to say after a moment. He had been so used to omegas having gentle, feminine voices that he had not expected Garrett’s deep one. Though with the human’s size he really should have known his voice would be atypical as well.

The omega chuckled at his delayed response and winked at him. 

“No need to be nervous. I only bite when you want me to.” 

Varric muttered something about how Hawke could have flirted better, but Fenris hardly cared. They hadn’t even had a real conversation yet and the elf found himself wanting to have the human as his mate. He wanted to speak with the omega more, but the man seemed to be in a mock serious  conversation with the dwarf, much to the amusement of the group.

Fenris took in the group, but tensed when he saw Anders’ expression. The other alpha was watching Hawke with such open admiration and  _ want  _ that a low growl almost escaped him. He may not know Garrett well but there was no damn way he was going to give up the omega easily.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke remembers how he acted the night before. He is not pleased.

Varric wore a smug expression which only made Fenris scowl. Just because the dwarf was right about Hawke being perfect for him didn’t mean he could look that proud of himself. Speaking of the omega, he was currently talking nonstop about his adorable Mabari. The elf couldn’t pay attention even if he tried--he couldn’t stop thinking about what else the omega’s mouth could be doing.

Fenris quickly refocused on the conversation to stop his mind from wandering that far. The last thing he needed was to scare the omega off.

“-knocked Carver flat on his ass,” Hawke managed to get out before joining the rest of the table in laughter.

“That truly happened?” Aveline asked with a smile on her face.

“Yup,” Garrett said before downing what had to be his 4th mug of ale. “It happened before I met any of you. We were still living in Lothering at the time.”

“I bet you don’t let him live it down,” Anders stated after he was done laughing himself. The man’s voice made Fenris scowl and glare at the table. Hawke just beamed and leaned across Varric to wink at the blond alpha.

“You bet your ass I do.”

The blond’s face flushed pink and a huge grin broke out on his face. The elf’s mood grew darker. The man was just so _obvious_ about his feelings for the omega that it was pathetic.

Hawke chuckled and turned his attention to Fenris. As soon as their eyes met the alpha found himself relaxing. He could easily get lost in that gaze, and he would be more than happy to do so.

“You’re very handsome. Any chance I can order you instead of the piss they serve here?”

The entire table burst into laughter at Fenris’s expression. The elf felt his ears burn as he glared at his companions. He didn’t expect such blatant flirting from the omega, but he quickly decided he liked it. He caught Anders’s eye and smirked at the other alpha; Anders narrowed his eyes and growled softly. 

Varric didn’t miss the interaction between the alphas and grinned wickedly. This would be perfect for his new book.

* * *

 

Hawke groaned softly from his cocoon of blankets. The pounding of his head rendered him a whimpering mess as he curled into a ball. He couldn’t recall what happened the previous night, but he was sure as hell he wasn’t leaving his bed. Fuck responsibilities.

The omega was just starting to doze off when a voice yelled his name. He whined loudly and covered his ears. Maybe if he was quiet and still his unwelcome guest would leave. The Maker had other plans. A hand landed heavily on his cocoon of solitude, jostling him.

The scent of old books and cheap booze invaded his nose. Varric. He growled something similar to ‘go away’ and promptly tried to start dozing again.

“Nope not today Hawke. You need to join the land of the living.”

Garrett groaned.

“Don’t you _want_ to know what happened last night?”

The blankets remained silent.

“Oh and Choir Boy came with me. He brought coffee and doughnuts.” The blankets shifted until Garrett’s messy black hair came into view.

“What _kind_ of doughnuts?” the omega asked in a soft voice minding his hangover.

“You’ll just have to see for yourself,” Varric said slyly. Hawke’s eyes narrowed, but he did end up untangling himself from his blankets. He grudgingly followed the dwarf out of his room and into his kitchen where Sebastian was indeed setting out plates for doughnuts.

Garrett hugged the alpha from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Sebastian I love you. Why aren’t we mated yet?” Sebastian’s face turned bright red as he nudged the omega off of him.

“As I’ve said before, your brother can be quite terrifying. Garrett scowled as he went to the dining table and sat down. And no he wasn’t sulking.

“Carver ruins everything,” he grumbled. “If it weren’t for him I’d probably have a nice mate by now.”

“With the way you were grinding on Broody I think it's best you aren’t mated,” Varric stated with a huge grin. Hawke snapped his attention to Varric so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

“I was doing _what_?!”

Then he remembered. It was well into the night and most of his friends were drunk off their asses--including himself. He remembered looking at Fenris and wondering what the elf would look like towering over him, fucking him senseless. The rest was a blur, but somehow the omega had ended up on Fenris’s lap, eagerly grinding against the alpha. Oh Maker, Varric wasn’t lying.

His face burned as he remembered the shock on the elf’s face and how large  the other man’s-

Sebastian cleared his throat, making Hawke jump. He looked at the alpha and was startled by his heated expression and flushed face. Embarrassment flooded Garrett as he quickly reeled his hormones back in. Varric just watched the two in amusement.

“If you two want to be alone I can leave,” the dwarf snickered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the man before sighing. His blue eyes flicked to the omega who was still obviously ashamed of how he acted and how easily he lost control of his scent. He tried to think of something to say, but the words always died on his tongue.

Varric sat at the table with Hawke, a coffee mug in one hand his phone in the other.

“Fenris wants to see you again.” Hawke groaned and covered his face, but he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. Despite how the night went he had enjoyed the alpha’s company. The dwarf took his silence as a yes as he quickly began to text the elf.

“Get ready Hawke. You have a date in two hours.”


End file.
